A Memory Impervious to Time
by SerendipitousEncounters
Summary: "They were on different paths that were never meant to cross, but for a brief period of time they did."  - A Puckleberry Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any other the characters. **

_[Your intentions they weren't' all bad_

_Why we even tried I haven't a clue_

_With hearts involved there's way too much to loose]_

The box labeled "Rachel: High School 2012" was open and the contents were scattered on the floor of her parent's basement, also referred to as _The Rachel Berry Museum_. Rachel was home for the first time in six years. After college she managed to snag the lead role in a new Broadway Musical featuring the music of Neil Diamond, and spent that last year and a half on tour with the production. Everything her high school self dreamed of had made its way to fruition, well, almost everything.

She thumbed through old photographs; she had come across a folder that contained all the pictures from the year they won Nationals for Glee. Her Dad was notorious that day for snapping a picture of everything, Daddy was on a business trip so he wanted it to seem like he was there experiencing it with them. That's why there were pictures of the hotel bathrooms, the audience in the auditorium ,and Kurt in deep concentration trying to fix the ripped seam in Finn's pants while Finn covered his face with his hands, completely embarrassed.

Rachel paused as she looked at the picture in front of her. She could remember every little detail of that day, even if she wished she could just forget it all. They just won Nationals and were in the parking lot getting ready to board the bus in this photograph. Noah Puckerman had the biggest smile (incomparable to any other of his smiles or smirks) as he held her in an embrace. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her feet were dangling off the ground. There was an exuberant smile plastered on her face, as she held on tight to the young man with the mohawk. It was like they achieved capturing complete happiness in one still frame. What she wouldn't give to feel that kind of pure joy again.

That day, May 12, 2012, was the day Noah Puckerman told her that he loved her. It wasn't some big production, just a simple squeeze of her hand while they were anxiously awaiting the votes of the judges and a faint whisper in her ear, "You know, no matter what happens, I love you." She sucked in a deep breath and a smile spread on her face, her eyes glimmering with devotion. Rachel rose to the tips of her toes and place a soft kiss to his cheek, "I know."

At the time, she knew it would last forever. There was no question in her mind, she loved him and he loved her. What else did they need? She held the universe in her hand when she was with him.

Puck worked several jobs during the summer before they went to college. He still had his job at Sheet 'n Things (after he finished paying his dues to Vocal Adrenaline he figured it couldn't hurt to keep the job) and his pool cleaning business, but he also picked up some shifts as a waiter at Breadsticks. The determination to pay for college without any student loans drove him to this insanity.

While his days were dedicated to his college fund (which had become quite substantial), his nights belonged to Rachel. Endless nights were spent in the bed of his truck, sometimes there were kisses and other times it was just them gazing up at the constellations. He didn't care if it was a major chick flick moment, he would be exhausted from working all day and just being there with his girl was relaxing.

They made it through their first semester of college apart. She went to NYU while Puck attended UCLA. It wasn't easy. After spending so much time together during the summer, the distance was difficult. Both of them were busy with classes and jobs so they when they got the chance to speak, they'd talk for a little bit and then remain silent on the line, both worn out from grueling hours of studying. At first, the silence worked. Just hearing his steady breathing on the other line was enough. She could picture him lying there in a white tank top and gray sweatpants, with his head propped up against the pillow and one arm behind his head while the other held the phone to his ear.

Rachel didn't know exactly when the silence stopped being enough. But it seemed their conversations on the phone mutated into arguments. Neither of them knew where their relationship was going. Puck wanted her to transfer to California, he thought maybe it would be easier if they lived in the same time zone. When she told him she couldn't, Puck got upset. She didn't want to leave New York City, not yet anyway. When she mentioned that he could transfer to NYU, he gave her a long speech he there was no way he could afford living there. Plus, he had a scholarship at UCLA, which decreased his tuition drastically.

This is the part when she wishes she could forget everything. She knew it was coming, and not just because she's a little psychic. Finals were just around the corner, and their sophomore year was winding down. They hadn't spoken much since their last fight, but after hours of studying for her French 202 exam she dialed his number.

It was the last time she did. Because when she told him that she's staying in New York for the summer to do a theater workshop and she wouldn't be going back to Lima, he told her that he couldn't do _this_ anymore. Hateful words that they didn't mean were exchanged and then taken back. The conversation ended with soft goodbyes and she thinks she might have heard a faded _I'm sorry_ before she hung up the phone. They were on different paths that were never meant to cross, but for a brief period of time they did.

Rachel had never cried so much in her life. She hated that she was naïve to think that they could last being so far away from each other. Her heart ached when she thought of the times they promised each other this was forever. It would just be so much easier if she had just turned him down when he asked her to winter formal their senior year. Finn was the first to voice his concerns when word got around about Puckleberry part deux, he told her to mark his words, Puck would break her heart without even batting an eyelash and then move on to the next girl in line. Rachel dismissed his worry because in her mind it was unwarranted; she would never be in the position where Puck held her heart. She was far too guarded this time around to let a boy destroy her again.

However, there was a snag in her plan, she ended up falling hard for the boy. Not only did he hold her heart, but everything else in her life as well. So when they broke up, it felt like her entire universe collapsed into a black hole, and that's not just her being dramatic.

She snapped out of her daze and looked back down at the picture. If it hadn't been for the tragic ending, this memory would be as beautiful as it appears in the photograph. A sad smile surfaces on her face. It's funny how her last curtain call from her play feels like an eternity ago, but that summer day nearly ten years ago is carved in her mind, not weathered by time.

A drawn out sigh escaped her lips as she placed all of the photos (except the one of her and Puck) back in the folder marked "Nationals 2012." She neatly stacked the rest the box with the others and heads back up the stairs.


End file.
